Falling Skies
by Pvt Skittlez
Summary: It has been 15 years since the war has ended, and now all that remains of the resistance is 3 brothers. On the other hand, Eggman has also fallen. His Empire is now taken over by an unknown force. Will Eggman's new empire take over Mobius?
1. Epilouge, Train Raid

**Prologue**

** It has been 15 years since Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius and his friends defeated Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Ever since, his empire has struggled to stand. But they aren't the only ones. During the evil Doctors career, he almost destroyed the resistance and little stands left of them. Only after 3 weeks did Sonic decide to venture off into the unknown to find supplies and food. But he never returned. Now little stands between Robotnik's Empire and complete and total domination of Mobius. Now only three brothers, Linci, Talto, and Yuso are all that remain of them. **

**Falling Skies**

Chapter 1

** The steam moved through the plains as three dark figures became clearer. The train was starting to move, the wheels spun faster and faster. "Brother, we're missing the train!" The oldest one said as the train sped away. "I know, and we can't afford to lose it!" Talto grabbed his brothers' arms and ran for the train. "Talto, throw me onto the back of the train." Talto looked at the oncoming caboose of the train. "Ok" He flung out his right arm and let go of his brother. He watched him land on the south platform. "I'll clear the cars, you guys focus on the engine and shut down the train!" Linci gave his brother a "thumbs up" and watched Yuso run into the train.**

** Talto and Linci kept running towards the engine of the train. "Ok, its time for me to get off." Linci jumped off Talto and grabbed a ladder on one of the cars. His hood flew off his head revealing a white hedgehog in his late teens. Talto continued and jumped onto the engine of the train. He looked back out Linci who was now jumping into the window of the passenger car. He looked into the window and saw a robot sitting in a chair. Talto clutched and looked at the chaos shard wrapped around his neck. "This is for you dad." He jumped through the window and kicked the robot out of his chair and tackled the robot. He took the necklace off and stabbed the robot with it. He stood up and glared at it. He watched as it squeaked and short circuited. "**_**bzzzzzt…**_ **robot 3118…**_**cllzzzzt… **_**last report to robotropolis… **_**bzzzzzt…**_** I was attacked by a… by a… by a…" The robot finally shut off and its eyes faded. Talto looked at the controls and sat in the chair. "Lets see, if this is the gas, then-" Talto jerked the lever to his right and the train screeched to a halt, sending Talto out of the chair and Yuso and Linci to fall to the floor. **


	2. Godly Call, The Yellow Emerald

**Falling Skies**

Chapter 2

**T****alto was breathing hard out of pure adrenalin. He got up and opened the doors to the rest of the train, were he saw Linci standing up. "Well that's one way to stop the train." said Linci in an unstable voice. Talto laughed under his breath. Linci dusted himself off. "Well now all we have to do is find Yuso and the bomb and then get outta here." Yuso slammed the car door open and walked in with his heart pounding. "Well if that's all then lets just go home." He pulled a small cylinder out of his pocket and showed it to his brothers. "I think this is the bomb." Linci snatched it out of his hand. "Wow, how can this possibly blow up a continent?" Talto took the hood off. He was a blonde hedgehog in his mid-teens. "Let's go." He opened the slide door and jumped out, Followed by Linci, and Yuso. His brothers grabbed his arms and Talto ran to the north. **

**Suddenly he stopped at a cave in the side of a mountain. Yuso let go of his brother's arm and stumbled toward the cave. "I don't care how many times you do that, I will NEVER get used to it." Linci helped his younger brother get stable and he walked him into the cave. When they got inside, they all sat down at the table. Talto once again took off his necklace and put it on the table. "I think its time we call dad again. Yuso, are you ready to do it again?" Yuso nodded and took off his earring. Linci took off his wrist gauntlet and put it on the table. Both the other objects had another shard of the green chaos emerald. With all three shards on the table, Yuso stood up from his chair and started the weird chant that he always did during this time. "Father, we call on you to help us, and give us information on we need to do next. Please, we need your wisdom and guidance to destroy the Eggman Empire!" Yuso sat back down. For a while nothing happened. Suddenly the three shards started to glow and spin rapidly in a circle. The three hedgehogs jumped back and stared at the phenomenon. "YUSO, WHAT"S HAPPENING!" yelled Linci at the top of his lungs. "I think we made contact with dad!" replied Yuso.**

_**Meanwhile, in **_

_**Robotropolis**_

"**Sir, there is a large disruption of anti-mater in the Numasca mountains!" ****said the cylindrical robot at the control panel. "Impossible, there hasn't been anything there since that dreaded hedgehog left and the chaos emerald where reported destroyed" said the mysterious dark creature that was sitting in the command chair which was covered in shadow. ****"Would you like me to pull up a visual sir?"**** asked the robot. "Do as you must." Replied the creature. The robot tweaked with the controls on the panel and pulled the video up. The light from the shards, it had now consumed almost all of the mountain range. The light also filled the room in places that had never even seen a glimpse. The creature could now be seen. He was almost completely black. Only his bloodshot Demon eyes resisted the darkness. Coming from the base of his feet were clouds of darkness just as black as the rest of him. His arms were scratched and torn, revealing his original robotic arms. Every robot in the room covered its visual sensors. Everyone and every thing flinched from over exposure, all but him. "Send out a search and destroy team. Tell them to find the source of that light and bring it back here!" ordered the creature. ****"Y- Yes Dark Fintitis." ****Replied the robot in a stuttering****way. The screen shut off and the robot pressed a button on the control panel and activated the intercom. ****"Robot search and destroy team six, move out to the Numasca mountains and find the source of the light." ****It released the button and waited for a response. ****"Yes sir robot number 259, we will move out immediately." ****An evil grin swept over Fintitis' face. "This time, there will be nothing left to stop me." He lifted and lowered him arm and a big shadow came over the room, leaving it in darkness.**

_**Back with the**_

_**Brothers**_

**The shards slowed down and ceased to glow at all. Only a second after the shard landed back on the table, all three objects returned to their owners. "What is THAT!" Yuso pointed at the weird mechanical object sitting on the table. Linci picked the object up. "It looks like you press this and…" A grid appeared on the objects small screen. A circle bleeped on and off in the far right corner. "IT'S A RADAR! But what does it pick up?" Talto walked up to Linci "I'll find out. I'll run around the mountain to the dot on the screen." He yanked the device out of Linci's hands. "I'll be back before you can even miss me." Talto ripped out his speed and flew out of the cave. He criss- crossed the mountains following the blinking dot on the radar. He finally screeched to a halt next to a group of bushes. "It should be right here." He looked around him for anything suspicious. "AH HA!" he knelt down and picked up a rock. To him, it had a familiar shape. He dusted it off and brushed off the dirt. "I can't believe it…" it was a yellow chaos emerald. "- a gem of miracle!" When he turned around to head back to the cave he saw a few black dots in the distance. "What the" He put his open hand over his eyes and squinted. He thought hard to remember what the dots were. When he finally remembered, his eyes nearly popped out of his head and he ran back to the cave as fast as he could, nearly breaking the sound barrier. He stopped at the cave to find Linci and Yuso leaning against the walls. "We gotta get the hell outta here!" **


	3. Escape, Enter Poltoika City

**Falling Skies**

Chapter 3

"**W****hat, what's happening?" yelled Yuso "We got company! Its Eggman's forces!" Linci was stunned. "WHAT! They shouldn't find us until next year!" Yuso ran farther back in the cave. "I know, they must have seen that light all the way from the Egg-Dome!" "Well at least I didn't come back with total trouble." Talto pulled out the yellow chaos emerald. "Whoa no way! It's a miracle gem radar?" asked Linci. "Apparently." replied Talto. **

**Yuso ran back into sight. "Guys, the 'Hurricane is ready for launch!" he yelled "Roger that brother!" answered Linci. They all ran farther into the cave until they ran into a sunlit cavern. A green plane was sitting in the center. "Ahhhhh, I remember this old thing… the 'Hurricane!" **

**All three brothers walked up into the passenger area. Talto sat down in a chair. Yuso and Linci ran into the pilot area and began liftoff. The intercom turned on "You buckled up Talto?" Talto crossed his arms behind his head, sank in his chair, and put his feet on the small box in front of him. "Pssht, seatbelts can suck it." The plane soared through the sky above the mountains. **

**Yuso looked on the radar. Many small blimps blinked on and off and the bar circled around. The intercom came on again "Talto, we have possible hostiles on our '6', see what you can do about it." Talto slowly stood up and walked towards the back of the plane. "Fine." He opened a door on the back of the plane into a small ball of glass. He sat in the chair and slipped his goggles on. "Lets do this." He grasped the handles of the chain-gun and looked in the sight. The triggers went down, bursts of energy bolts flew from the barrels, 5 dots in the distance flew around like insects. Talto concentrated on the one to the far left. Smoke shot up and flames spewed from the object. He watched it fall to the ground in a fiery explosion. "Scratch one!" he yelled he concentrated on the second one on the far right. Once again smoke shot up and the object fell to the ground. "Scratch two!" the intercom went on "Roger that one more!" this last one was crazy, it flew around more than the others, dodging the cannon fire. "H-Hold still!" This one got close, a little to close. Talto realized what it was. "Yuso, they're robots!" "Eggman's robots?" "No- no they seem a little different than Eggman's 'bots." The robot sawed the glass dome off the rear of the plane, Talto watched it fall to the ground. The robot pulled out a cannon attached to its arm. Talto got wide eyed. "Ah shit!" there was a loud BANG. A hole tore through the robot's hull and it fell to the ground. Talto looked behind him. Linci was standing there with a revolver in one hand. The barrel was smoking. "You can thank me later." **

**Linci walked back into the plane followed by Talto. "How 'bout I thank you now so I don't have to remember later?" Linci looked back at his brother. "No." Talto rolled his eyes and Linci went back into the cockpit. "Yuso we need to move to our other location. Do it quick, before more 'bots show up." Yuso nodded his head and flipped some switches "Sure, moving new co-ordinances… NOW!" some lights flashed on the panel, the plane tilted to the left. Talto was sitting in his chair, he fell over and tumbled onto the wall. Linci looked back from the cockpit. "You ok?" Talto rubbed his head "Y-yea." Yuso looked back too. "Ha! See? Another case for always wearin' seat belts." Talto flicked his hand. "Go fuck yourself." He slowly got back up, sat in his chair, and this time, buckled his seatbelt.**

_**While in the **_

_**Egg-dome:**_

**Fintitis sat in his command chair. Robots worked around him****. His eyes still glowed in the darkness "robot, tell me the status on search and destroy team six." The robot pressed buttons on the panel ****" it seems that they have been destroyed sir." ****Fintitis slammed his fist on the armrest. "DAMNIT! Why is it every time I send robots out of the city, they get destroyed? There shouldn't be anything getting in my way! Ever since Sonic left, the resistance has failed to survive… unless... robot scan the mountains for ANY signs of life, and I mean ANYTHING. I don't care if it's a squirrel, I want you to scan!" the robot was already pressing buttons as fast as he could. ****"Yes sir."**** It pulled up a visual of the mountains. You could see a faint grid covering it. 15 dots were blinking on the screen. 10 of them were stationary. There was two directly next to each other, there were moving at an insanely fast pace. "Robot, give me a visual of the two in the right hand corner." The screen zoomed in on the dots and put them into a more, "realistic" picture. All they could see was a ball of fire. "It must just be a meteorite" the screen zoomed out again and showed all 15 dots again. There were three more dots moving fast. "Give me a visual on those." The screen zoomed again, it showed an green plane about the size of a living room. "yes, yes that's it, send out… Zulu Team." The robot hit the intercom ****"yes sir" **

_**The brothers…**_

**Yuso held the intercom, "Talto, were interring the air space of Poltoika City." Talto stretched his legs, he had been asleep for the past 30 minutes. "Ok" a green figure rode up on a hover craft. Yuso rolled down the window. The figure stopped in beside it. "state your name and business." "my name is Yuso and I'm here with my older brothers: Linci," Linci leaned in "hi" Yuso continued. "And Talto, we know a friend here, were just stopping by to visit." The officer nodded his head. "ok Yuso, here you go," he gave Yuso a slip of paper. "You have an hour." The officer sped away. An hour? What happened to this place over the years? It used to just be: 'Come on in! Stay for as long as you like!" Yuso sped up and replied to Linci "The security here has really stepped up since Robotnik invaded all those years ago, now, they have some sort of jammer that keeps them off of… whoever is running Robotnik's empire… it's keeping them off of even THEIR radar." Linci leaned back in his chair and starred at the gleaming city of lights ahead of them "Wow, that's pretty advanced. We need one of those." Yuso laughed "Yea, unfortunately the jammer is too large, and takes to much power to be portable." "oh, bummer" The plane landed on the runway at the far side of the city. When it came to s stop, Talto jumped out. "Ah, finally. 'Bout time I stretched my legs." He bent down a touched his toes. Yuso jumped out with Linci. "Here we are. Now, lets find Gyhin." **


	4. Enter Gyhin, Jinx, and Kate

**Falling Skies**

Chapter 4

**T****he boys walked through the streets of the city calmly, trying not to draw any attention to themselves. After all, the city people HATE rebels. They believe it gives Fintitis a reason to destroy the entire place. Yuso broke silence that has been going for five minutes. "Last time I talked to him was… about 3 years ago. He said he was still living on Tant Street. 306 I think." They looked at every single sign on the street. It was only until the end of it that they saw that sign "Ah, 306. Finally." Yuso walked up the small pack of stairs and knocked on the door. **

**It took a minute, but when that door opened, he was happy to see his old friend. "Gyhin!" The green hedgehog jerked his head up. "Howdy Yuso." they pounded their fists. "C'mon inside y'all, trust me, y'all don't want to be in the streets for too long." They all walked in and up the stairs. "Why?" Gyhin looked back at them. "The officers are all "teched" up these days. If them used their 'ole spotters on y'all, y'all would be caught and put to death in a Mobius minute!" **

**When they reached the last step, Gyhin took a key from his pocket and opened the door in front of him. They walked into a smoke filled room. Gyhin sat down on a bed. Next to two girls. "Sorry gals, one of my 'ole friends was at the door. Yuso, Talto, Linci, this is Jinx and Kate." The Girls glared and waved their hands at the brothers. "Hi boys." Talto and Linci blushed "H-Hi" They waved back and sunk in their chair a little. Yuso turned, put his finger in his mouth and gagged. Gyhin pulled a cigar out of the box on the table next to him, lit it, and put it in his mouth. "So, what are y'all stopping by here for?" Yuso rested his hands on his knees "We were almost caught by Eggman's forces. We need the road to the second hideout." Gyhin puffed smoke as he breathed. Kate got up and sat in Linci's lap. His cheeks were now GLOWING red. "So you're a rebel huh?" Linci was starting to twitch. "W-W-Well I…" Kate walked her fingers up Linci's chest. "Well your secret's safe with me." Linci fainted. "Oh!" Kate jumped a little, and walked back next to Gyhin. "The second hideout huh?" Gyhin got up and walked over to a dresser. He opened the third drawer and pulled out a key. "here" he threw it over to Yuso "thanks" "You'll need to take dem roads. They shoot down every dag'um plane they see." Gyhin shook the ashes off his cigarette.  
>Y'all have to gee there mighty quick though. Y'all don't want to be there when it gets dark." Talto was curious. That was the only thing he had heard since he saw Jinx anyway. "Why?" Gyhin looked at Talto "Because when Fintitis sends out his night patrols, they're almost impossible to see. And they release some kind of creature, that eats y'all's flesh whenever y'all a'int in the light. I think they're called… Anitieses, or something. So y'all better check the bulbs when y'all get there. You hear?" Yuso nodded his head and got up. "Yea, listen Gyhin, it was great seeing you but we gotta go." Gyhin stood up and nodded his head "Sure." Yuso walked down the stairs with Linci. Talto stayed behind with Gyhin. <strong>

"**Yo man, who's Fintitis?" "Fintitis is an evil creature of dark shadow. He now rules over Eggman's empire. There was an old story that about 16 years ago, a Hedgehog battled him, it was said that that hedgehog sacrificed himself to save his planet. Everyone on that planet then believed that Fintitis also died in the battle, but he didn't. Fintitis survived with minor injuries and came here to take over this world rather than the other. If he kills you three, nothing will stand in his way of world domination. For everyone's sake Talto, promise me that you will kill him." Talto smiled "I will. Don't you worry. And girls," Jinx and Kate stood up. "Don't you worry either." **

**Talto walked downstairs and outside where Yuso and Linci were waiting. "Yuso, how do you know that guy?" Yuso started walking. "Well, it's a long story, we were friends in middle school, but then he moved away here, and got hooked up on drugs. Now he just smokes." Talto elbowed Linci a little bit. "Yea, he seems to be good with the ladies to huh?" Linci laughed. Yuso rolled his eyes "I don't see why you two fell for those girls anyway. Its not like your gonna get a girl here anyway. Remember, these citizens HATE REBELS!" Linci patted Yuso on the back. "Ah, you'll get over it." **

**When they got back to the Hurricane, Yuso got in. "Well guys we cant take the Hurricane, and we don't have a hover car, so I guess we'll just have to go on foot. Do we need anything?" Talto crossed his arms. "Yea, EVERYTHING." "Ha, very funny Talto, but I'm serious. What do we NEED?" Talto started counting. "Lets see food, that radar thing, our survival kit, Linci's gun, sleeping bags, pillows, some extra lights, our mini-fridge, drinks, our chaos shards, the emerald, I say again… EVERYTHING!" Yuso rolled his eyes, "You know what, I'm just bringing the emerald, our shards, lights, the radar, and food. If you want more stuff you'll just have to make a second trip, in the dark, with the Anitieses." Talto tapped his foot. "Yea, yea, lets just go." **


	5. The new hideout, The Red Emerald's eyes

**Falling Skies**

Chapter 5

**A yellow streak zoomed across the desert. Sand flew up in clouds directly after it passed over. The Sun was just over the horizon. "Yuso, how far away are we from the hideout?" asked Talto. "Its just a couple of dunes away." Talto sped up, over the first, second, third, he soured over the fourth dune with Yuso and Linci on his arms. There was nothing there but a boulder, and two or three cactuses. "What the heck? I thought Gyhin was a reliable source! What ever happened to that?" Yuso rubbed his head. "I don't know it should be right here." Talto leaned against the boulder. It tilted and rolled over sending Talto falling down a hidden shoot. "CRAAAAAAAP!" **

**Yuso and Linci looked over down into the shoot. "Guess we found it." Linci jumped in, with his arms above his head. Yuso shrugged his shoulders and jumped in. All three brothers slid down the shoot hitting curve after curve. Talto shot out of the tube and slid on his feet up to a metal door. Linci shot out after him and remained solid on his land. Yuso went out head first and slammed into the door. "Ow." Yuso slowly got up and slipped the key into the hole, turned it, and opened the door. It wasn't much truly. But it was better than their old one. It had a couch, two beds, a kitchen, and a table. **

**The beds were the first thing Linci noticed. "Ah man, there's only two beds." Talto ran over to one and jumped on it. "I got dibs on my own bed." Yuso and Linci lowered their eyelids. "Yuso ran to the other bed as fast as he could. "DIBS!" Linci slapped his forehead. "Damn. I guess I got the couch." Talto smirked. "You bet you do." Yuso looked around. "Hey Talto, you still got that radar thinga-ma-jig?" Talto pulled it out of his jacket pocket. "Yea." He turned it on and looked at the screen. A dot blinked on and off on the middle of the screen. "What the? How is that possible?" Linci sat on the couch and looked at Talto. "What is it?" Talto tapped the screen. "It says that there is a gem of miracle right here." Talto laid his head down to think. "OW!" "What?" Talto sat right back up and examined the pillow. "There's something…" he pulled his pillow out of its case and the red chaos emerald fell onto the floor. "AH SWEET!" He bent down and picked It up. **

**He felt a surge of power sore through his arm. He exhaled loudly. "Is anything wrong?" Talto closed his eyes. "No. nothing. Its just, unbelievable how much power these little stones can hold." He opened his eyes again. His eyes were red. He turned and looked at Yuso. At first Talto's little brother didn't notice. But then he jumped back over shock. "WHOA! What the heck is wrong with your eyes?" "My eyes?" He walked over to the kitchen sink and filled it with water. His reflection was rippled in the water, but his eyes were strangely stable they glowed in the water. "What the HECK!" he jumped back onto the table. "Linci come look at this!" Linci moaned and got up from the couch. "Ah what is… OH MY GOD!" He looked straight into Talto's eyes. "What the hell is wrong with me?" "Were probably all just really tired, and are seeing the same thing from lack of sleep. It has been a long day." Talto got up from the table and laid down in his bed. "Yea, were probably just seeing things. A good nights sleep will be good." Talto stretched his arms and slowly went to sleep. **

**Yuso and Linci looked at each other. "That's not it is it?" Yuso shook his head. "No. I'm afraid something is terribly wrong with our brother. It might be that emerald, I don't think we should touch it until we figure out what's wrong." They both looked at the emerald laying at the foot of Talto's bed. "Yea." They both got laid down and got under the covers. "Good night." "Good night." All three brothers fell asleep leaving the lights on all night. **


	6. Nightmare, The Return

**Falling Skies**

Chapter 6

**Talto was running as fast as he can across what seemed like an endless plain of nothingness, each step bringing a new definition of pain and suffering to his brain. What he was running from was unknown to him. All he cared about was running. He tried to stop running and think about what was going on, but that only made his head hurt worse. So he finally just laid his mind to rest and stopped thinking. His feet suddenly stuck in a still position and he fell flat on his face. His head now erupted with pain. So much, he didn't even bother getting up. He just lied there and clutched his head. It was then he figured out, even a single movement would make his head throb. So he stopped. He stopped everything, his eyes, his mouth, his feet, his arms, and even breathing. The endless plain was pure silence. **

**All until Talto's face turned purple. He quickly opened his eyes and took a HUGE breath, right as the ground behind him exploded. Giant invisible chunks of land flew into the air. He could hear loud roars erupt behind him. He could feel his head about to implode on itself. He started to cry, the pain was unbearable. He closed his eyes as tight as he could, only making the situation worse. The roars behind him continued, along with new sounds that clashed and thumped around him. He tried clearing his mind again, silencing all the things around him, and it worked. With his eyes gently closed, Talto stood up slowly. **

**He slowly opened his eyes, only to see Yuso running for him on his left, and Linci on his right. The Crashing around him resumed only to interrupt Talto's clearing. He quickly jerked his head at Yuso; his body was suddenly crushed and flattened by something unseen to Talto's eyes. Talto reached out his hand, speechless, and powerless to stop the tragedy that had occurred. He directed his eyes to Linci now and quickly ran towards him, only to slam into an invisible wall and fall to the floor. His head crashed into the ground. The pain suddenly returned like an earthquake. A powerful force that was out of Talto's reaches to control. The sudden shock of the pain alone made Talto jump back onto his feet again. He still Looked at Linci, who was currently fighting off something also invisible to his eye, or, at least trying to fight. Whatever it was quickly overpowered Linci, killing him. Talto watched his bother's body fall to the ground and be slowly ripped to shreds by whatever it was that was attacking him. **

**Talto's eyes were flooding. The sudden sadness forced his eyes to overflow. Talto fell to the ground on his knees, his hands over his eyes, covering his face. His head was pounding at this moment, not by pain, but by pure rage instead. His eyes lit up a bright red like a fiery inferno, and they blazed rapidly as Talto screamed at his lung's full capacity. His eyes were enhanced suddenly, he could se every thing around him, shards of broken glass were everywhere, hover-cars were scattered across the plain. And two giant monsters were strait in front of him. He looked back at Linci's bloody remains. Four large, wild-boar-like creatures were eating Linci's body. He looked at Yuso. A large chunk of a building was lying were he once saw his brother's flattened body. He looked strait down the middle again, and charged at the monsters, attacking them, pushing them back towards the enormous hole in which they came out of the ground in. He blew the first monster into the, now flooding with lava, gorge in the ground. He dove at the next monster with everything he had. He flew into the air and watched as the monster's sheer weight made the ground fall, and slide into the hole. Talto's eyes suddenly dimmed back to their normal form and Talto fainted. His body fell 20 stories and into the pit below.**

** Talto quickly sat up and screamed. Yuso suddenly woke up and fell out of bed. Linci also screamed and flipped the couch backwards. Talto breathed hard. Yuso slowly got up, dizzy from his rude awakening. He yawned. "What's wrong? Bad dream?" Talto felt his eyes. They were still hot. "Yea… hey Yuso, are my eyes still red?" Talto stretched his eyelid back and let Yuso have a good look. "Yea, shure." Yuso slowly walked to the kitchen and looked into the cabinet. "*moan* No coffee." Talto, Put his finger over his mouth. "*shhhhhhh*" Talto listned carefully around him, but it was complete silence. Linci sat up. "Talto, what are you" Suddenly, the door bell rang. Talto Jumped out of bed and got into a fighting stance. Linci jumped up and also got into a stance. Yuso just kept looking into the cabinet. "Careful Talto, could be Finitivis' bots." "Yea, you're right." Yuso looked at his brothers and sighed. "Do you really think robots would ring the doorbell?" Talto and Linci got at ease. "Oh."**

** Talto walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Jinx and Kate were standing there. **


	7. Falling Skies

**Falling Skies**

Chapter 7

"**Jinx!" Talto put his hands down. "Kate!" Linci lowered his arms. Linci walked up behind Talto and they both said at the same time: "What are you doing here?" Jinx held her right arm and looked away in shyness. "The… the city was attacked last night. We barely got out alive." Linci looked behind them. "Where's Gyhin?" Kate looked down and spoke aloud. "He didn't make it." All three brothers heard it. Yuso ran up "What!" Kate repeated herself "He didn't make it Yuso… sorry." Yuso slowly lifted his hand to his face. Talto hand gestured them to come in. "C'mon in, it's warmer in here." He was talking purely about the wind current that would be caught in the tunnel every now and then.**

**Each one of them was sitting on the couch. Kate was still regretting that Gyhin was actually dead. "Yuso, I know I've already said this, but I'm sorry." Yuso was the only one away from the group. He was lying on the bed next to the rest of them. Everyone stared at him. Yuso never looked up; he just turned over and grunted. Kate sighed. Jinx was explaining to Talto and Linci what exactly happened in the city. "When you guys left… the robots immediately stormed the city, they blew up the trade center, and then we watched them destroy your plane. We were just beginning to run out of the house. Talto slammed his fist on the armrest of the chair; "DAMNIT!" He quickly stood up and went through the door. Everyone but Yuso looked at the door slowly close. Talto spin-dashed up the chute and onto the desert floor. He observed the huge boulder next to him for a second.**

**Jinx had just finished explain the story to Linci. He got up and went over next to Yuso. Jinx looked at the door again, and then back at Kate She signaled her that she was going upstairs. Considering that there was no "upstairs" that made Kate confused, but she just nodded her head. **

**Jinx peered around the entrance and looked up the chute. She ripped out her claws and climbed up the tunnel. When she reached the top she looked into the night sky. She heard Gyhin talk to Talto about the antisees, so she was scared at first, but then she noticed the street light hanging high above the tunnel. That relieved her. In the sky she noticed meteors falling and zipping across her vision. **

**She saw Talto up on the boulder watching the sky as well. She slowly climbed up and sat next to him. "Beautiful… isn't it." Talto jumped, he had not noticed her climb up. "How long have you been here?" Kate looked at Talto's face. "Just now." It was silenced past that. Talto broke it. "Meteors remind me of my mom." Jinx smiled. "Your mom; What's here name?" Talto looked at Jinx. "Cicile… here name was Cicile." Jinx tilted her head. "Was?" Talto buried his head. Jinx put her paw on his shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to" Talto shook off her paw. "She's dead." Jinx took a deep breath "She died defending me Linci and Yuso. The robots took her away… and we never saw her again." Jinx saw Talto's sinking head. She could see he was about to cry. Talto thought to himself. _"Why did we have to be all that's left of the resistance, sometimes I just wonder if we could actually win this. Now look at us, reduced to a mixed young child, a confused leader, and a cry baby." _Jinx jerked forward and kissed Talto full on the lips. Talto quickly reacted, scooted back, and fell off the rock. A cloud of dust rose up. Jinx looked over the rock with regret. She thought to herself: _"Wow, you just screwed up a perfectly good friendship. Way to go you filthy hor."_ **

**Talto looked to his right coughing right as the smoke cleared. A big light was heading straight for him. He squinted his eyes, and looked at it harder. A large fireball, white hot, rocketed towards them. "SHIT!" Talto used his lightning reflexes to jump up, grab Jinx, and dodge out of the way. The ball of fire flew past them and landed back behind the mountains in the distance. The sun barely peered over the horizon, giving Talto a clear chance to check it out. He grabbed Jinx' and dashed over there. They stopped right in front of the crash site Jinx flung off of Talto's arm, spinning and grabbing her head. "Sorry, I forgot that that happens." Jinx smiled and tried to stop spinning. "That's ok." Talto walked toward the scolding metal in a big crater. He Covered his eyes with his arm when he saw what looked like a door open and a leg stuck out of it. **


	8. Son of a Hero

**Falling Skies**

Chapter 8

**A ****teenage hedgehog stepped out of the ship. Jinx hid behind Talto as he got ready for a fight. You could still hear the fire crackling and the metal shrieking as the pod slowly fell apart. The hedgehog stepped out of the pit with his head still down. He was holding it like he had hit it or something. The stranger had grey and a brick red color to him. He had two large quills growing out of the back of his head. His hair sprouted from his forehead like a pot-leaf. "Damn, I hate crash landings." He looked up at Talto and Jinx. "Oh…hi, did I interrupt anything?" Talto widened his eyes "NO!" The hedgehog shook his head. "Sorry, I just figured…" Talto emphasized more than he truly had to "We…are…not!" "Sorry, I'm Eon by the way… Eon II" Eon stuck out his hand. Talto stuck his out and shook the other's.**

** The ceiling of the pod suddenly fell in, and there was a scream. Eon quickly turned around and ran over to the door in which he came out of. He slowly climbed in and looked around "Hello! Who's in here?" Talto was rather confused; wouldn't he know if someone got on his ship? Eon walked back out of his ship, carrying a cyan cat. The cat looked just like Jinx as a matter of fact. Eon slowly put the character down. Eon was muttering to himself. "God damnit, I thought I told them not to come with me. I guess she must have snuck aboard." Jinx was a little more comfortable now, knowing that one of her own kind was here. Yet, she also felt a little scared still. Jinx was afraid that the cat wouldn't be able to make it. Eon stood the cat up on its legs very slowly. "You ok Star?" Talto realized, that was a girls name. Eon brushed her hair aside of Star's left eye. "Star?" Her eyes slowly opened. To her, Eon was covered in a purely outlined silhouette. She smiled, and then quickly sat up and grabbed her leg. Eon got down on one knee and took out a small tissue. "Here, it might not do much, but it'll stop it from running." Eon tied the small tissue around her thigh. Talto was just a little confused. "So wait, are you from Mobius?" Eon looked up and at Talto. "Oh, so this is Mobius after all?" Talto was mad that he still didn't get an answer. He folded his arms. "Dude, are you from Mobius or not?" Eon shook his head. "Oh, sorry, no. I'm from Grofton. It's a small planet in the middle of the galaxy." Talto suddenly flashed back to when he was only a kid, back to the scene where Sonic would tell them stories of his adventures. He remembered one particular story, where he helped save Mobius from Mephilis with this "Blade" character, and how that character told him he had to go save his planet "Grofton". Now he zipped back to the present. Eon was helping Star up onto her feet and beginning to walk on. "WAIT!" Eon turned his head right away. "You said you were from the planet Groton right?" Eon nodded his head. "Yea?" Talto moved his hands a little. "You wouldn't happen to know a Blade character would you?" Both Eon and Star almost immediately dropped their head. Eon let go of Star and turned back towards Talto. "Blade… was my dad. We came here to find the chaos emeralds, so we can bring him back to life." Talto stepped back. "So, he's dead. Oh. How did he die? If you don't mind me asking." Eon swallowed. "He was fighting this  
>'Finitivis' guy, who was too powerful for him to beat, so he sacrificed himself to destroy him." Talto was almost frozen. "FINITIVIS!" Eon was confused. "Yea, Finitivis. You've heard of him?" "Finitivis is the ruler of robotropolis." Eon was suddenly enraged. "WHAT! YOU MEAN HE'S ALIVE! I'LL KILL HIM, HE KILLED MY DAD!" Eon dashed to the north, not even knowing that was the wrong way. Talto zipped in front of him with his greater speed. He noticed Eon had super speed as well. Talto stopped him. "Eon NO! If your dad couldn't beat him, than neither will you. At least not alone. We're looking to kill him to." Eon took a deep breath. A memory of his father flashed through Eon's head. He remembered a bedtime story his father told him when he was 6. His father told him that he would sometimes turn into a ferocious monster when he was angry. Eon never wanted to turn into that. Star limped up behind them and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll fight him with you." Eon jerked around. "NO! I'M NOT LOSING MY ONE AND ONLY FRIEND! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU EVEN SNUCK ON MY SHIP! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET ON! AND WHAT DID YOU DO? I'M FIGHTING HIM ALONE, AND THAT'S IT!" Eon dashed down the desert. Talto was just about to follow him. But both Jinx and Star put their arm across his chest at the same time. <strong>

** "No," said Star "I'll go calm him down. He does this a lot. **


	9. The Courtyards

Falling Skies

Chapter 9

Months passed, faster than Eon realized. Dates of time were shorter it seemed on this planet. He squatted down behind a bush. A large shadow passed over him. He looked up, a large attack ship was heading for the desert. He looked back towards the towering egg dome in front of him.

He had been looking for the chaos emeralds. And he had found 5 of them. Including the ones of the brothers. Eon was told by Talto to watch himself when handling the red emerald. So Eon went to the egg dome, knowing that Finitivis had the last two. Eon raised his hand with his middle, and pointer finger extended. He flicked his hand twice as Linci jumped onto the outer wall and destroyed a turrent. He then jumped into the outer courtyard and single handedly took out the gate guards. The others carefully walked up to the outer gate. It opened and Linci was standing there messing with a panel. Talto and Eon ran ahead and up the inner wall. The rest of them went further in the courtyard and began the complete invasion of the Egg Dome.

Eon and Talto looked down and then back at each other. Both of them jumped backwards and began to destroy each auto-turrent on the wall. After they each destroyed their turrent they jumped down and helped there friends.

"Hee-ya!" Talto landed on a robots head, crushing its entire body. "How you holding up over the Yuso?" Yuso kicked one of the robots charging him. "Well!, but if you don't mind I'd like for us to press forward!" Linci nodded his head as he shot one of the enemies with his pistol. "I agree. Lets move up! We have to get to the main facility before sundown!" Eon grabbed Star and dashed towards the wall him and Talto were previously at. "Star." "Yea?" "I'm gonna need you to cover me while I find a way to hack the control panel. She nodded her head. They quickly reached the panel and Eon immediately began to hack. Star spotted a horde of robots heading for them. She flung her arm out like a punch and blew the robots away in a big whirlwind. Linci had seen that from across the court yard. "Whoa!" He zoomed over to her. "How did you do that!" Star flicked her hair. "Well… Its perfectly normal on my world. We all have elemental powers there. Like Eon is a master of… well… I don't think he _has_ elemental powers. I guess I never thought of it. His father lets see… was fire. His mother is… water I think. So that means their powers canceled out on him. Either that, or he just hasn't learned how to use them yet." They both looked at him as he jammed the last key as hard as he could. "There! We have exactly 30 seconds! Everyone MOVE!"

They all burst through the door at the same time, just before the large door slammed shut faster than Talto could run. Linci and Yuso were trapped on the other side. The rest tried opening the door again. "Eon, can you try hacking it again?" Eon crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "No. afraid not. Once things are hacked, they cant be hacked again. Sorry." Talto clenched his hands into a fist. "Are you serious! You are supposed to be this son of a hero, supposed to save the planet, and you cant even save two people!" Eon's head and eyes jerked towards Talto. "What?" Talto squinted his eyes. "You heard m…" Before he could even finish his sentence, Eon's pupils faded and he disappeared. "Where'd he go!" Star… for some reason loved it when he did that. She knew exactly where he was. Jinx saw Star look across the large hanger. She could feel her. Cats had skills like that. There were only a few cats left in existence, so all of them had some sort of connection.

Eon was floating by a pile of trash and smoke. An aura of yellowish color swarmed him which boiled and sparked the air around him he saw star look at him and he suddenly disappeared. Next he was floating next to the lower part of the Egg-Dome. He lifted his hand like he was being controlled from a remote. A light shot from his palm and created a large hole in the hull of the building.

Talto and the others tracked him to the position. They stood only feet from him. They could feel the heat of the air around him. "Eon!" Talto could see the hole. "What did you do!" Eon's head slowly hung and turned towards them, the way a lifeless demon would, it seemed. Star walked in front of the group and looked up at her flaming, heating, mindless friend. Suddenly, Eon's eyes shut and he quickly descended, in fact, he fell to the ground right into Star's lap. A single tear fell onto the top of Eons leg. "You…you guys go ahead, we'll catch up." Talto quickly nodded his head and jumped into the entrance. Followed by Kate and Jinx.

The three of them fought hordes of robots as they rose higher and higher into the tower. Then finally, they reached the control room, which had already apparently been breached by a giant explosion. They ran over to the giant, gaping hole in the wall. Only to notice lazer fire 20 stories below them. "Shit! He's down there! Finitivis is down there! There's no way we can make this jump! Jinx grabbed Kate's arm quickly, she did the same with Talto's. "Jinx, what…" She jumped out of the hole, Talto was literally losing his mind. "holy SHIT! WERE GONNA DIE!" Kate simply stayed calm. She knew what her partner was doing. Jinx shot out her claws and dug them into the side of the dome, to slow them down.

Below, Linci, and Yuso fought for their lives against impossible odds. One after another a robot went down. Sparks flew across the field. Fire almost lit up the stormy sky. Yuso, looked to his right to find two small piles of scrap. Between them, what seemed like slow motion, Finitivis approached them. Yuso was struck with so much fear; he didn't know what to do. He was frozen there unable to move. Linci saw this and tried to get his brother to snap out of it. But it was too late. He too saw the figure walking towards them and stopped. Both of them twitched and trembled as a cloud of thunder clapped above them. Rain suddenly poured down.

Only feet from them, Finitivis stopped on a dime and turned around. He could see the yellow all the way from across the field. "Ha, I should have known you'd be here Talto! Especially since Linci and Yuso are too." Talto squinted his eyes. "Go girls." Jinx put her hand on his shoulders. "Talto, were not…" "I said GO JINX! This is my fight. I brought you into this. And now I'm going to finish this, for Mobius… for you." He jerked around and in complete shock to both Jinx _and_ Kate, he kissed her. For at least 3 seconds. "Goodbye." Jinx was still sort of in shock, but Kate dragged her away and snapped her out of it. But before they could get anywhere, they were frozen in a cloud of darkness and dragged back to Finitivis. Talto watched in rage. "You mother FUCKER!"

Talto ran towards him only to be smashed by an invisible block. And then again. He was banged up and battered as he slowly got up. He was madder than ever. His eyes turned red. Just like his nightmare. He looked above him and evaded out of danger from the boulder again. He charged and broke the boulder into pieces. He swung at Finitivis. Only to miss and be easily overpowered and thrown to the ground.

Minutes passed of a brutal torture. He lied on the ground. Just barely catching his breath, he coughed up just a little bit of blood. He almost laughed. "Ha… well, you're way stronger than I thought. That's just it. I get it now. *Cough* *cough* That's why I cant beat you, that's why "Blade" couldn't defeat you. That's why no one can beat you. You're not mortal. You're just a spirit, your not really here. You came to this world, to this universe, to concur." Finitivis squinted his "eyes" and sunk down towards him. "Yes, I'm not here. But I can still do this. I hoped you liked life. Because yours just ended."

Next time

Chapter 10

"To kill a Demon"


	10. To kill a Demon

**Falling Skies**

Chapter 10

Finale

** Talto awoke in a white and black limbo. He rubbed his head, not entirely sure what could've just happened. His eyes were heavy and his head was in pain. He stood up slowly and looked around. "Ugh… what the hell just happened? Did, am, am I… dead?" Suddenly something weird happened. "That depends." Talto's eyes nearly shot out of his head. "What the…who was that?" As far as he knew, there was no one in this endless void but him. But then three figures came across what seemed like a hill, or a mountain, a cave? Anyway one was blue, one was red, and one was yellow. Talto squinted his eyes trying to make out who was approaching. One stood out above all others.**

** Talto ran over the colorless hill. He stopped in front of the yellow figure. "DAD! Oh my God, I can't believe you're alive! Or, are we… you know…" Talto rubbed his finger across his neck. Talto's dad laughed. "Talto. You've grown up over the last 13 years without me. You've learned more than I could have taught you in a lifetime. You know where we are." Talto rubbed his chin. "So… we're not dead. But we're not alive either…so…we're between… we're…" He tapped his chin. "We're in the… 'Middle World' aren't we?" Talto's father nodded his head "That's right. And do you know who this is?" Talto looked at the Blue figure. "Is that…Sonic the Hedgehog?" The hero rubbed his nose with his index finger and laughed. He looked at the Red figure, who was now clearly red and black. He observed him closely. "Umm…. No dad, I can't say I recognize him. The character crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Let me give you a hint." The character snapped his finger, and a small flame burned above his palm. Then it hit Talto elemental powers, a voice that somewhat resembled Eon's. "Are… are you BLADE THE HEDEGHOG!" Blade gave him a thumbs up. "Yep. I've heard you met my son." Talto was confused. "How did you know?" "I'm like Eon's guardian. He doesn't know it, but I'm always guiding him to the right track. Just like your father to you and your brothers."**

** "Yea, but… why are we here?" Sonic explained. "You see. When a hero dies, God sends him here. Some turn into guardian angels, and watch over other heroes. The others chose." "Chose what?" "They chose whether or not to die. They can chose to move on, or go back to reality. You know comas?" Talto nodded his head "Yea… that's sort of what this is." Talto thought for a second. "So right now… I'm in a coma?" his father sunk his head for a second. "Yea. Pretty much" Talto was a tad bit annoyed. "Then why didn't you come back! We need you dad, Sonic! Hell, we need Blade! I know you couldn't defeat him before, but now you have all of us! We can help you!" "TALTO!" his dad screamed. "We couldn't go back because we are guardians. Blade here is truly the only one that can go back. And that's only because his black emerald already resurrected him. The negative force of the chaos emeralds created it, so the positive forces will resurrect him again." Talto looked at him. "Really?" Blade closed his eyes again. "Yea. And according to my studies of Eons life… he has 5 of the seven." Talto moved his hands around. "Is that what Eon is doing here? He's looking for the emeralds so he can bring you back to life?" Blade nodded. "That's what we're looking for. You might not believe me, but the time-space continuum is being altered the more Finitivis is alive. So if we don't destroy him before the universe is destroyed… well… the universe will be destroyed. And his _physical_ body is all that you saw there. His _spiritual_ body is still on my planet. When you or Eon destroy him here. I'll destroy his spiritual body. And then it will be all over." Talto looked away in thought. "So, how did his spiritual self be left at your planet, and not come here with his physical self?" Blade answered him "I'm not sure, maybe because he wanted it to be hard for someone to actually kill him. But I guess he didn't expect this to happen." Blade pounded his fists together.**

** Talto's dad shoed his son away. "Well Talto, you better get back. You need to end this. And the worlds will be at peace. Finally." Sonic smirked. "Finish what I started." Talto began walking backwards, still facing the group. "So how exactly do I go back?" Blade explained "You just have to go back to where you entered." He pointed his finger towards the small strip of flat land that Talto woke up on. Talto nodded and began to walk back to the people. "But wait, what about…" right there they all disappeared into a blinding white light. "Hey! Wait! I-I have more questions. What about…" Talto also faded away as he walked after them. **

**Suddenly he could hear explosions, screaming, and a familiar voice. The center of his vision came into focus slowly. "Talto get up! Oh God…please, please Talto get up! Please." Jinx, I'm sorry there's nothing more we can do." Talto sat up and inhaled loudly, catching his breath like his heart just stopped because well… it did. **

**Jinx was crying right in front of him. At first his head dangled, but then she hugged him and his chin was forced up onto her shoulder. "TALTO! Oh thank God your alive!" Tears poured down Talto's back. "It's good to be back…Jinx." Yuso sat behind him. Smiling bigger than he ever had before. Yuso helped Talto stand up. Whizzing could be heard above them. Eon was having an all out battle with Finitivis in the air. Beams of energy charged between them, sparks and fire surged and fell around Talto and them. Talto looked at Finitivis who was swirling around Eon, obviously planning something. Seeing that Eon was simply fueling his form with rage, Talto remembered an old story Sonic would tell him. "The servers are the seven chaos." He said out loud. "Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart." His eyes turned purple and flames surged around him. "The controller is the one that unifies the chaos!" He concentrated on the power of the chaos emeralds that Eon had in his possession. He shot into the air, now a bluish color, his coat and shoes were white now instead of their usual black. He intercepted Finitivis in mid air and grabbed his fist. He flung him across the courtyard still floating. Eon drifted next to him. They looked at each other and nodded their head. "Let's do this."**

**They both shoved out there hand. "Chaos…" They put out their other hand. "RIFT!" A black void shot out from them and out at Finitivis. He saw this and quickly evaded. Other voids shot at him, all failing. Talto and Eon charged at sound breaking speeds towards Finitivis. "ENOUGH!" Eon screamed. "I'M TIRED OF THIS ASSHOLE! LETS JUST KILL HIM NOW! HE'S RIGHT WHERE WE WANT HIM!" Talto knew this was Eon's rage getting the best of him. "No! wait!" they spun around him for a couple seconds. **

"**NOW!" They shot up into the air spinning into a circle. The wind force sucked Finitivis up with them. They stopped nearly on a dime, Finitivis continued into the air, all the way into space. "Chaos…BLAST!" A destructive orb of fire and energy exploded. Finitivis disintegrated in space. "YES! YES! YES! FINALLY! THAT BASTARD IS GONE FOREVER! HAHAHA!" Talto looked over at the now celebrating Eon and grinned. Talto sunk to the ground. Eon's flames shut off and he fell to the ground, without Star's comfort there. But it wasn't long before she was there next to him. Talto smiled now realizing that it was over, at least for him. Eon had to deal with more on his world. Finitivis' spiritual self was there, but he trusted Eon, and his dad. They would get the job done.**

**Jinx ran up to him, and so did Kate. They both at the same time hugged him. Somewhat of a bad idea then struck him. "Umm. Are you two?" Kate smiled and rubbed Talto's arm. He looked at Linci and almost twitched. Both of his brothers laughed hysterically. Eon slowly regained conciseness as Star petted the top of his head. His leg kicked. "St-St-Star?" He murmured. She hugged him and teared up. "Oh thank God… I thought I lost you!" Eon was still half awake. "Ha…not yet." "Eon…there's something I need to tell you." Eon brushed the streams of hair on the top of star's head. "I love you to." She jerked his head back and sucked on his lips hard. Their hands cradled each other's head. Talto laughed in relief, truly over the fact he wasn't the only one about to have this his weight on his shoulders. **

**Weeks past. The citizens were being escorted back into their once lust city of Mobotropolis, now renamed "New Mobotropolis." Talto and the others looked through a pair of binoculars on a balcony at the foot of the mountain range. Which served now as a monument to the brothers' heroism. Yuso lowered the binoculars from his eyes. "There it is guys… New Mobotropolis. You know Talto, the people have voted for us all to be on the council, even you, Eon, Star. Eon smiled. "Thanks but no thanks. Me and Star really need to get back home. It's been nice serving with you. He said it like he was saying goodbye to old war friends. Which he was. They all said their goodbyes and took off into space with one of Eggman's old star ships. Talto and the others looked into the sky as a white dot soured across it. Talto saluted it. "Good luck. Bring Blade back. Save the universe." Jinx rubbed Talto's arm as he said that. Yuso looked back at the city, Linci leaned against the railing. All of them were at peace. All of the _world_ was at peace.**

THE

**END**


	11. Epilouge

**Falling Skies **Epilogue

_**Talto's Story**_

**Talto stood alone on a hill. Jinx walked up to him holding a small kitten in her arms. Talto took her hand and helped her up to the top. He rubbed his daughter's nose. Hover cars, now flying cars, zoomed above them as they looked over New Mobotropolis. Jinx now wore a dress, instead of her skirt and gloves that she used to wear. Her hair was no longer a mess; it was now brushed down in a hair band. Talto now wore a crown. They both heard a horn blow from the center of the city. Talto looked at Jinx and then at the baby. He took her up into his arms and ran down the hill, curved and headed back towards the city.**

** Linci sat at the edge of a long desk, Yuso sat on the other side. Two seat were vacant in the middle. The kitten had disappeared from Jinx's arms. They gently sat down in front of a chattery crowd. Linci stood up and slammed a gable on the table. "Order, Order, everyone quite down! King Talto has arrived we've given you your chance to talk!" He sat down as Talto smiled. "King Talto", that was still a name he was getting used to. "Thank you Brother." He stood up and leaned into a microphone. "Now my people, we all know that it's been 30 years since Dr. Eggman was killed, and 15 years since me and Eon II, currently the king of our sister planet Grofton, defeated Dark Finitivis. And since then our society has indeed prospered, and now since this is about that time of year, I have decided to dedicate this time each year to an anniversary of freedom, National Enlightenment. Now since our people have also spread outside of our city, either out into the country, or back into Poltoika. Either one, I have this meeting broadcasted on live television. All of this is known throughout the planet. A slip of paper will be sent to your home telling you more about this holiday. It should be there when you all get home. If not, by this afternoon. I appreciate you all coming out here today you may live out your lives."**

_**Linci's Story**_

** He walked along a hill, hands in his pocket. "**_**Moan**_**. There's nothing to do!" He threw his hands in the air. "Besides being on the council, I am nothing! Talto got all the fame and fortune from that fight. The rest of the people completely forgot about me and Yuso. He might not see it, but I do." He walked up to a cliff, what they called "Dead Man's Drop". "What's the point. Even when I'm on the council, I don't do anything. Only thing I'm good for is quieting down the crowd. And they barely even listen to me. Just two days ago, it took a few minutes to calm them down. **_**Sniff!**_** Oh God. I mean, Even when I asked Danie to marry me, she refused. Why not! Then, **_**Sniff,**_** she goes on and marries someone else." **

**He wiped his nose and remembered how this cliff got its name. Some idiot High School seniors decided to dare each other to jump off. The first took a daring leap of faith. Wind flung his fur all over, and suddenly. **_**Crrraaaack!**_** The teenager had not jumped far enough. He slammed into a small ledge. His body bounced off of the force of the impact, already dead, his body tumbled into the water below. **

**Some people had been able to make it. Some people sadly hadn't and ended up the same way as the boy. But Linci was not a fool. Or was he? **

_**Hmmmmm. **_**He thought.**

_**Maybe I can make it. I could use some adrenalin right now.**_

_**But, what if I don't make it? What if I'm not strong enough?**_

_**No, I am. I know I am. I can make it, I can make it, I can…**_

**Before he could finish his thought, Linci's brain was already set in motion his legs bent and then jerked open. His person launched over the edge of the cliff, not knowing it if would live, or die. Linci closed his eyes. The wind rushed across his face. He smiled. Still falling, he actually laughed. But the fall wasn't over yet. How it seemed so short from looking down. Linci couldn't bare look down. If there was water below, he would at least be alive. But if there was land… death awaits to take him. But he only continued to fall.**

_**Yuso's story**_

** "Order up!" Yuso heard as he wrote down the following paragraph:**

I guess I'll never know where it is exactly.

I had always dreamed of seeing him again.

Maybe even see his father.

Maybe I could have learned something from him.

Maybe I could be more of a model for my son, Nye.

But for now, I know my family loves me, I know they think I am fin the way I am.

And I think I am too.

But what if I were to meet him?

I will never know.

** Plates clashed on the other side of the closed door. Hot meat sizzled and bells rung. He leaned back in his chair and smiled. A young boy eased open the door. "Father?" Yuso leaned forward again and slipped on his glasses, trying to make it look like he was busy. "Ah Nye, come in please." The boy smiled and sat down in the chair across the desk from his dad. "Um, I finished taking the trash down the road. Is there anything else you want me to do?" Yuso thought for a second. His young boy has been working hard all day. "No, your fine. Why don't you go back to the house with your mother? The boy smiled and almost jumped out of his chair. "Yes sir!" He swung out of the chair and ran back through the door. He continued writing.**

I have given up astronomy in favor of my wife.

She had always wanted to open a diner.

How could I refuse?

Talto agreed to let us open up a diner in town.

Now I have to say, I have grown rather fond of our restaurant.

I even have Nye working little chores around here and there.

Although we only have me, my wife, Nye, and two others, we are going rather well.

People still seem to be coming for the food and not the publicity.

The council has recently been held back a lot.

We all know why though.

Nothing is wrong.

We usually only meet when a new law is needed.

Or when something important happens.

Like yesterday's "New Holiday" celebration.

I truly like being on the council.

It leaves me with something to do on the days we have them.

And it makes me feel important.

I can't wait for the day I see Nye come to my seat though.

I will be so proud of him.

I already am.

Nye, if you are reading this… I love you.

**Yuso closed his journal and sighed. All of the pages were filled with text and writing. Some even drawings and illustrations. Yuso locked it into a safe behind a picture of his family. Nothing else was in it. He walked out the back door of the restaurant. He thought of the old days, when he and his brothers fought against Finitivis. He remembered Eon telling them about Finitivis' spiritual bodies. He hopes Eon and his father got the job done back on their planet.**

**He had always wanted to go there. But he would never be able to. Too much was needed of him. The council, the restaurant, everything. **

**He met up with His two brothers on the street. They had promised to meet each other to go to their old cave hideout in the mountains. They all were happy. And they all thought of their lives. Of the others' lives. And how the world will never be the same as it was before. **


End file.
